phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Ideas
Every day during their summer vacation, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher have big ideas and go through with them. Some of the plans are used as a way of helping someone in need, while others are just to help them have the best possible summer ever, as described in "Rollercoaster". Season 1 Season 2 Specials Background Information * The plans the boys come up with can be described as impossible because they are accomplished in a very short amount of time (less than a morning {they use the invention in the afternoon, most likely}) and involve technology that has yet to exist in the real world: teleportation, mind-switching, time traveling... Phineas and Ferb do not think of their plans as impossible, just fun and great. When Isabella asks Phineas if building a time machine is "kind of impossible", he replies, "That's a possibility". ("It's About Time!") * The phrase "Big Ideas" references the advertising campaign that Disney Channel ran prior to the launch of the series in February 2008. For Phineas, it was "he thinks big". For Ferb, it was "he thinks how". * Despite Phineas saying that he likes to "keep moving forward", he actully has repeated his big ideas. Examples are the waterslide in "Leave the Busting to Us!" and "Elementary My Dear Stacy" and the time machine in "It's About Time!" and "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo." * Phineas and Ferb have been busted eight times on-screen. #It was all Candace's dream in Perry's dream ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"). #Their Mom actually sees Nosebud and says that it's "pretty cool" because it actually floats, but does not know about the station under it ("The Lake Nose Monster"). #Mom saw the animal translator, only to her Phineas and Ferb were just using some sort of recording machine because it didn't work on Perry ("Interview With a Platypus"). #Mom saw only the top portion of the fort (and not the other giant parts of it). Upon seeing this, she remarks on how Phineas and Ferb are "beginning to take an interest in building things" ("Thaddeus and Thor"). #older Candace busted them while building the Rollercoaster, which has been undone by herself after she saw that this would lead to a dystopian society run by Emperor Doofenshmirtz. This happened in another universe. #Candace busted them by showing herself to future mom, but this has probably been undone by Isabella when she went back in time and made the entire episode undone during the credits. Along with the fifth time they were busted, this happened in another universe. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). #Mom saw Phineas and Ferb's creation, only Phineas and Ferb were gone and she thought it was some kind of modern art ("The Bully Code"). #When they built a pioneer village, but that was undone when the acceleratorinator moves time backwards ("She's the Mayor"). :*However, there are other times where Phineas and Ferb's plots have been seen by their parents, a famous example being in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" among others, however they weren't "busted" for them (assuming "busting" implies that they were intentioned to get in trouble for whatever they're doing). Also, all times Phineas and Ferb have been busted happened in Season 2 (not including "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" since it didn't really happen, and it's a Season 1 episode). They were also kind of busted in "Perry Lays An Egg", however, Candace actually got in trouble. Category:Lists Category:Big Ideas